Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, as well as the anti-hero of High School DxD. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. 'Appearance' Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown as to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt, with a high-collared black jacket over it. He also wears burgundy colored jeans, with a silver chain drooping down over them, and he has black pant-like garments that cover the majority of his pants, with three bands encircling his calf on his right leg; he wears black shoes with black buckles. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike the other Devils, he possesses a total of eight wings. Vali also has a great resemblance with his grandfather, Livan Lucifer. 'Personality' While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vali has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. He is known to be a prideful young man and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Additionally, Vali does take some pride in being the descendant of the original Lucifer, but not in the same arrogantly fanatic extend as the other Old Satan descendants. This is most likely due to his childhood where his father who's fanatic pride as Lucifer's grandson was one of the two factors that lead him to abuse his own son for having greater potential than himself. Unlike the other Old Satan descendants, Vali has absolutely no interest in supporting the world domination ideals of the Original Satans like Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea. Vali shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Vali does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of him comes from the extreme abuse and persecution that Vali suffered at his father's hand. While Vali never says it, Azazel has noted that Vali actually wanted to be raised in a happy family like Issei's, normal with no special lineage. This was shown in Volume 21 when Aži Dahāka pointed out that Vali's deepest desire is a family. Vali cared immensely for his mother who was the only person in his childhood to have shown him kindness, in fact Vali was willing to withstand his father's horrible abuse for the sake of protecting her. 'History' As a child, Vali was persecuted by his father who was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster due to Vali's ownership of a Longinus in addition to his heritage as Lucifer's descendant. This was later revealed to be a suggestion by his grandfather, Rizevim, who told his son to "bully" Vali if he was scared of him. Vali eventually ran away from his parents and was found by Azazel who took and raised him in Grigori where he trained himself with the intention of killing both his father and grandfather to avenge himself for their responsibility in the painful childhood he endured. 'Plot' 'Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor' Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in front of Kuoh Academy in Volume 4, mocking Issei for his weaknesses and his lack of strength. He later participated in the peace treaty between the Three Factions, fending off several magicians before betraying Azazel and revealing his allegiance with the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in him after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appeared in front of Issei after he had just finished his usual Devil work, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. 'The Heroic Oppai Dragon' In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates cooperated with Azazel to help the Gremory group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. As Vali and Issei has started to get along with each other, Odin joins their discussion asking him which women's body part does he likes. Vali irritatedly replies that he's no Oppai dragon, but he thinks that the line from their waist to their hip symbolizes the beauty of women, gaining the nickname Ketsuryūkō from Odin, much to Albion's dismay. In the battle against Loki, Vali used his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir after they were transported by Kuroka to another location, allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao's explanation, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao that the one who will defeat Issei is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. 'The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions' In Volume 14, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters, including Evil Dragons, while running into the Khaos Brigade. Near the end of Volume 14, Euclid Lucifuge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Grendel to deal with him. In Volume 15, Vali appears along with Arthur, Bikou and Fenrir in Romania, to discuss with Azazel the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, while Issei and the Occult Research Club members are being confronted by Crom Cruach, Vali arrived and said that he and Issei needs to team up to deal with the strongest Evil Dragon since he doesn't want to expend more energy after fighting with the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and Euclid Lucifuge. Even though he, with his normal Balance Breaker, and Issei, with his Crimson Cardinal Promotion, teamed up, they weren't able to deal considerable damage to Crom Cruach with the latter stopping the fight after accomplishing his task to stall the group for ten minutes. Vali later met his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and even though his anger for him was overflowing, he didn't recklessly attack him knowing that his grandfather possesses a power that far surpasses his. After Rizevim teleported Vali and the Occult Research Club members to the Carmilla's castle town to witness personally the mayhem caused by the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Vali attacked Rizevim but wasn't able to inflict damage to him and was furious after the latter succeeded in escaping with Euclid and Lilith. After returning from Romania, Vali and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to be Odin's adopted son. In Volume 17, Vali and Issei were being trained by First-Gen Sun Wukong within a space below the Gremory territory to learn to properly use and not waste their power. While Issei was sparring with a Shikigami-like thing made from the old man's hair and Youjutsu, Vali was having a mock battle with Sun Wukong who had the upper hand in blocking his attacks. In Volume 18, Vali came to Issei's house and watched AV videos with Issei on Azazel's suggestion. After watching Vali seriously trying find ways to turn what he was watching into Dragon power, Issei became disillusioned with his hobby for a short while. In Volume 20, Vali managed to locate where Rizevim had hidden Agreas. Right after Rizevim finished his dialogue with Issei, Vali burst into the room and began a brawl with his grandfather, in which he was easily overwhelmed due immense gap in strength, in addition to Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller. After Issei's parents learned of Issei's secret life as a Devil and continue to accept him, Vali watched on, confused by what he was seeing. After Issei defeated Rizevim, Vali complimented Issei, telling him he greatly admired the fact that Issei fought for his family. Vali arrived at Rizevim's location shortly after Azi Dahaka and Apophis left, in which he chanted the chant for Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. While ignoring Rizevim's pathetic attempts to beg for his life, Vali created a sword made purely from magic. Right as Azazel told Rizevim he would have the honor of dying at the hands of the two Heavenly Dragons, Vali disagreed with him, saying that Rizevim had been defeated by a normal family, saying that Issei possessed something he did not. When Rizevim tried to get Lilith to defend him, Vali persuaded Lilith to defect, after which Vali proceeded to mercilessly cut Rizevim's arm off, much to the latter's surprise and agony. Right as he was about to kill Rizevim, Vali stopped, noticing Fafnir's presence. He stood back and watched an injured Fafnir killed Rizevim. He then told the now-dead Rizevim that while, Rizevim had soiled the name of Lucifer, Vali would takeover, declaring that he would not become like him. Vali found the sleeping 666 with Azazel, then was shocked to learn that Rizevim had a fail-safe in play, in which he would use his soul's energy to forcibly breach the final seal on 666. However, the message was cut short, after which Apophis and Azi Dahaka declared war on DxD and taunted Vali, asking whether he would fight or not. Azi Dahaka chimed in, telling Vali to bring Issei along. Few days after the unsealing of 666, Vali was positioned in the Northern Europe region in preparation of the next attack of Qlippoth. Prior to the battle, Vali went to peek on his estranged mother whom have had her memories of Vali removed from her as Vali vows to protect his mother and his half-siblings. He later faces off against Aži Dahāka in a rematch as Vali initially struggles against the legendary Evil Dragon, trapping Vali in an illusion where he has a normal family. Vali eventually breaks through the illusion and through the help of Ophis, manages to gain the DxD L, fusing his powers into one as Vali continues his battle against Aži Dahāka and eventually overpowering the Evil Dragon. Before disappearing, Aži Dahāka makes a promise with Vali to return and fight again. Exhausted from his battle with Aži Dahāka, Vali later had to watch his mentor and father figure Azazel, leave as Azazel along with the other leaders sacrifice themselves by taking 666 into the Isolation Barrier Field, much to Vali's dismay as Azazel leaves while Vali was unable to voice out his plea towards Azazel]. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Devil-Human Physiology: Due to the fact that Vali is a descendant of the original Lucifer as well as being half human, he therefore possesses various superhuman physical attributes, immense demonic power as well as being ale to wield equipments only humans can such as holy swords, demon swords and sacred gear. *'Immense Demonic Power:' Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of Albion through Divine Dividing he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest White Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. His high demonic power helped him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life before gaining his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. In fact, the amount of Vali's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and survive even after getting hit by Samael's curse. *'Magic Talent:' Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with Loki. He was also able to create a sword through the use of magic to kill Rizevim due to the latter's Sacred Gear Canceller ability. *'Supernatural Physical & Mental Stats:' As a descendant of the original Lucifer as well as being the the most powerful host of Albion, Vali has been shown to possess physical stats far surpass any human and rival that of the most powerful among the young devil. **'Preternatural Strength :' Vali is extremely strong as both a devil and a human. In his first appearance, Vali was already able to effortlessly destroy an energy shield made by Sitri and her peerage, and then in his fight against Kokabiel, he easily ripped the latter's wings off as well as knock him out in one blow after having halved his power only once and despite the latter possessing Satan Class Devil level strength. This strength was demonstrated again during his fight against Issei where he easily overpowered the latter who was wearing his Scale Mail armour even when he was not using his true power. His strength further improve thanks to the training he received from the first generation Sun Wukong, allowing him to fight and defeat foes whose possess power superior to Satan Class Devil. Issei also stated that Vali is physically very powerful, which further prove how strong Vali is as Issei himself has fought against the like of Sairaorg Bael. **'Preternatural Speed:' Vali is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. During his fight with Kokabiel, Yuuto commented that Vali could move at the speed of light while using his Balance Breaker. Also, in multiple other occasions, he has shown himself to be ale to move faster than the naked eyes can react ***'Preternatural Reflexes :' In order to cope with the speed of light his body is always moving at, Vali has developed a nearly instantaneous reflexes as well as accelerated perception. This allow him to easily change the path he is moving while flying at light speed in BxB state, react to people who possess god speed such as Kiba, Issei Hyoudou, etc. He has also shown himself to be able to react to energy attacks which move at the speed of light. **'Preternatural Durability :' Vali possesses incredible durability both in his base form and BxB state, enough for him to tank multiple blows from Rizevim Lucifer, who is considered to be a Super Devil, without the use of his armours. He was also able to shrug off hits from Issei in his BxB armour and survive Samuel's curse ( which can affect even the Dragon God ). ***'Preternatural Endurance:' Vali has an extreme tolerance to pain, even after being viciously bitten by Aži Dahaka in a heavily exhausted state. He also possesses enough endurance and strength to use Satan Lucifer Smasher. ***'Preternatural Stamina:' Vali possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. **'Semi-Immortality :' As he is half devil, Vali has a long life span and possess the ability to change his own appearance he reaches a certain age. He once told Issei that he and Issei will live for thousands upon thousands of years, waiting for the return of Azazel. **'Omnilingualism :' All Devils, including Issei possess an ability called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. *'Flight:' Being a half-Devil, Vali can fly using his 8 wings. 'Abilities' *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Trained by Azazel, Vali is a extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre without using his full strength. In Volume 4, he easily overwhelm Issei in his incomplete Balance Breaker Armour even with the latter using Ascalon. After training with Sun Wukong, Vali further improves his combat skills, being able to beat Aži Dahāka on his own, an enemy Vali previously fought against with his entire team and fail to defeat. 'Equipments' 'Divine Dividing' Oct_03,_2016_20-03.gif|Divine Dividing in flight Oct_03,_2016_20-23.gif|Vali uses Divide Oct_03,_2016_20-31.gif|Vali uses Half Dimension Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Vali gains the ability to Reflect, which allows him to redirect incoming attacks as well as being able to use Half Dimension, a power which was formerly only available in his Balance Breaker state, in his base form. *'Divine Dividing: Scale Mail' : Oct_03,_2016_20-11.gif|Vali activates his Balance Breaker Oct_03,_2016_20-16.gif|Vali BxB with his devil wings Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. **'Argumented Strength : ' Oct_02,_2016_22-32.gif| Vali effortlessly rips Kokabiel's wings off Oct_02,_2016_22-53.gif| Vali one-shot Kokabiel Vali's strength is increased to incredible level in this form. When he first appears in Kuoh Academy in his Scale Mail armour, he was already powerful enough to effortlessly rip Kokabiel's wings off and knock him out in one blow while not using his full power ( The same Kokabiel easily dominated Rias's peerage along with Xenovia and Irina ). This strength was shown in multiple other accasions such as in his fight against Issei, where he easily overwhelmed the latter in melee combat while holding back and in various of his other battles . **'Argumented Speed :' Vali possesses immense speed in this state, capable of even moving so fast that even supernatural beings with nearly instantaneous reflexes like Kokabiel, Kiba, Issei and various other opponents can not react. As a matter of fact, in BxB, his speed is creased is increased to the point where it is stated by Kiba that it would not be a stress to call it speed of light. However, despite him being overwhelmingly fast, it is not impossible to outspeed or react to him as there have been multiple occasions when Vali's speed were surppassed such as in his fight against Issei, where he enraged Issei to the point the latter gain power that Vali himself stated to have even surpass his own, or in his fight against Crom Cruach and Rizevim Livan Lucifer. **'Argumented Durability :' The Scale Mail armour grants Vali extra protection and endurance, allowing him to shrug off blows from Issei while the latter was using his Boosted Gear in conjunction with Ascalon power, ignore attacks from stray magicians, and even survived being bitten by Fenrir, a foe whose power rival that of Ddragin and Albion at their prime. **'Argumented Demonic & Magical Power :' Oct_04,_2016_20-17.gif| Vali's energy attack 1 Oct_04,_2016_20-22.gif| Vali's energy attack 2 Oct_04,_2016_20-25.gif|Vali's magic defence Vali's immense demonic and magical power is further enhanced in this form, to the point where he can easily destroy Issei's incomplete Scail Male armour with a few magical bullets or even critically damage Satan-Class Devil if he his to go all out. His magical power is also enhanced, so much that his magical attack was able cover one third of the area of the battlefield he was fighting in as well as creating a huge bottomless hole, though this power only give minor scratches to Loki, who is an Evil God. He can also use magics in conjunction with demonic power to further increase the efficiency of his attacks. **'Armour Regeneration :' While very durable in the armour, it sits isn't impossible to hurt Vali. This was proven in many of his fights where his opponents, such as Issei, Crom Cruach, Fenrir, easily destroyed his entire armour. However, with the help of Albiom, Vali can instantly repair all the damages done to his armour, no matter what part it is or even if the entire armour is destroyed. *'Juggernaut Drive:' A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. **'Extreme Strength :' Vali's strength was increased to immense level in this form. He was strong enough to fight on par with Issei's incomplete version of Juggernaut Drive as well as defeating Fenrir, whose strength among the ten strongest being in the world. **'Extreme Speed :' Vali's speed in further increased in this form, to the point where he can easily kept up with Issei in his own Juggernaut Drive form and Fenrir, who was fast enough to speed-blitz Tannin, a former Dragon King. **'Extreme Durability :' Vali's armour is much harder while using Juggernaut Drive, to the point where he can fly straight through Issei's demonic attack and survive being bitten by Fenrir, whose fangs can kill even gods **'Extreme Demonic & Magical Power :' Like his other physical attributes, Vali own demonic and magical power is greatly heightened in this form. This allows him to use his attacks with much more powers as well as more rapidly. **'Armour Regeneration :' Vali can regenerate his armour faster and with more ease than when he is using Scale Mail armour. **'Flight :' Vali can fly using the dragon wings which appear behind his back. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive :' A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. **'Extreme Strength :' Vali's strength is increased beyond the level when he is using Juggernaut, allowing him to defeat Satan Class Devil with almost zero effort. In his fight against against Pluto, an Ultimnate Class Grim Reaper, he was easily able to break the latter's scythe with his fist and give him critical injuries with just a blow. **'Extreme Speed :' Vali is extremely fast in this state, enough for him to dodge Pluto's attacks with zero effort. **'Extreme Durability :' Vali's durability is greatly enhanced, more so than when he is using Juggernaut Drive. **'Extreme Demonic & Magical Power :' Vali's magical and demonic energy is greatly enhanced, allowing him to perform powerful attacks at a rapid rate. ***'Compression Divider:' In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. **'Armour Regeneration :' Vali's regeneration ability is faster as well as more efficient than Juggernaut Drive's. *'Diabolos Dragon Lucifer :' Vali's DxD form. This form is the combination of the White Dragon Emperor's power and the Lucifer power that Vali possesses as well as Ophis' blessing. Similarly to the Diabolos Dragon God Issei possesses, the armor is a mix of silvery-white and jet-black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Vali gains twelve wings of Lucifer in this form, which can be ejected and turned into wyverns, similarly to the Dividing Wyvern Faeries that Issei is able to create. The power that Diabolos Dragon Lucifer possesses was enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain. Vali can only sustain this form for a short period of time. **'Immeasurable Strength :' Vali's strength is enhanced to an incalculable level in this state, to the point that even just by flapping his twelve wings of Lucifer, Vali could cause all of the snow in the surrounding area to melt instantaneously, and even the rock below became exposed. In his fight against Azi Dhaka, he was able to destroy mountains just from the sheer force of his aura and injured Azi Dhaka, a heavenly dragon class opponent, with nothing but just his melee strikes. **'Immeasurable Speed :' Vali is very fast, capable of keeping up with Azi Dhaka even when the latter is using space-time and teleportation magic. **'Nigh-Invunarability :' Like's Issei's DxD God armour, Vali armour is made of the same organic substance when he is in Juggernaut Drive and this grants him immense durability, to the point where he can tank attacks from Azi Dahaka head on. **'Immeasurable Demonic & Magical Power :' Vali possesses seemingly limitless amount if demonic power in this form. He was able to effortlessly destroy mountaintops and vaporise a 5000 meters tall mountain with nothing but just a a jolt of demonic energy. ***'Satan Compression Divider:' Vali builds up his power and releases an ultimate blast of silvery-white and black demonic radiance that halves anything within its range until it vanishes from existence. Azi Dahaka notes that this is not an ability or a technique, but a simple release of light. ***'Satan Lucifer Smasher:' Vali's own enhanced version of Longinus Smasher. Similarly to the Longinus Smasher, a cannon muzzle appears from the chest cavity which then fires a bombardment of silvery-white and black aura **'Dividing Wyvern Fairies:' Is this form, Vali can detach his wings which then form into small white Wyverns that can also use Divide and Reflect, as well as using Half Dimension. The Wyverns also able to change into cannons that fires out a powerful shot of Lucifer’s aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Albion's hidden technique Reduce, an ability that releases a deadly venom which could kill anyone as it cuts down not only their bodies but also their souls, however, this is ineffective towards Ophis, Great Red and Ddraig. **'Armour Regeneration :'Vali can regenerate his armour almost instantly in this form. However, there is still a limit as he wasn't able to repair the damages done to his armour immediately in his battle with Azi Dahaka. **'Flight :' Vali can fly using the 12 wings of Lucifer which appear behind his back. 'Crimson Gourd' One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who responds when they have their name called out. Vali borrowed it from the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, so he can use it as a punishment for Bikou and Kuroka where they can reflect on their mistakes. Gallery Divine Vali new.png Divine Dividing Scale Mail.png Vali 7565tled.jpg Vali 7567tled.jpg Vali Albion Scale Mail.jpg Vali new2.png Vali 4921457.jpg Vali 2013-11-04_01-44-23-41.jpg Vali 7562tled.jpg Vali 1Lucifer_Divine_Dividing_Balance_Breaker.jpg Vali 7572tled.jpg Vali 7573tled.jpg External links * http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Vali_Lucifer Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Anti Hero Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Satan Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Counterparts Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:On & Off Category:Dragons Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Nihilistic Category:Egomaniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Hybrids Category:Virtually Resourceful